


'Trust The Process' fanart

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Art, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Poi Big Bang 2020: illustrations for chapters 4,5 and 8 of 'Trust The Process' by Managerie
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Person of Interest Big Bang 2020





	1. After workout (Chapter 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust The Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835114) by [managerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie). 



> I have a long term relationship with that fic. When it first appeared few years ago, it captured my interest immediately. Not because of wonderful author, but the topic was also appealing, since it brought out some of John's natural talent, not only learned and well trained skills. So I kept an eye on this fic, and even did one illustration basing on it's early chapters. So when it was involved to Big Bang, I wanted to continue this relationship, despite I've been basically away of the fandom and this particular art medium most of the time this year. I'm very happy that I took this chance, because it returned me so many great memories and emotions, felt almost like on 'good old times'. Thank you, Managerie, for your trust and cooperation to give me this experience! It was fun ride, even I feel a bit (well, actually a lot) rusty.


	2. Lasagna (Chapter 5)




	3. Ready To Roll (Chapter 8)

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional brush pen marker illustrations with Talens Ecoline Brush pens. Also used: Tombow brush pens, Uni Posca markers, Sakura Pigma fine liners and watercolours. Size: my larger sketchbook, about 20x30 cm.


End file.
